Doe
|englishva= |blood= }} Doe is a character and boss from Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Character, Boss Design Doe is a creature resembling a shadow. He is large, black and plump and wears a short blue necktie with polka dot patterns. His face resembles a yellow shadow mask and has large, hollow eyes with three eyebrows above it. His arms are disproportionately large and his legs are disproportionately small compared to his body. Doe does not talk much, but when he does, he speaks in a deep, intimidating voice. Story ''Persona 2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Doe is a mysterious creature that broadcasts the movies in the Cinema. He doesn't talk often, but Hikari is scared of him and when Ryuji touches him his body bounces. According to Nagi, the Cinema began to act oddly when Doe appeared and he would just broadcast the same movies over and over. After a movie is cleared, he will generate the key to the next movie but with a spasmic reaction that terrifies people around him. After clearing A.I.G.I.S., Doe kidnaps Hikari into ??? and vanishes. The party encounters him personally after the Stasis Giant in the last musical is defeated. However, he does not say anything and just fled into the bottom-most floor of the dungeon after muttering Hikari's name. The party confront him at the bottom-most area of ??? and he expresses his wish to keep Hikari in the cinema forever because she was too weak to cope with the outside world. She denies this wish and he goes berserk and attacks the party, transforming into a morbid abomination surrounded by film tapes. After the party destroys his eyes and head, he unleashes a dangerous attack that triple binds the party, preventing them from doing anything against him. However Hikari steps into combat and she can remove binds from one party member at a time. The party defeats Doe with Hikari's help and she steps in to hug him, which he transforms into an image of her father and grants her the key to escape the cinema, and vanishes into light. This reveals that Doe is nothing more than a cognitive copy of Hikari's father created from her distorted perception and paranoia towards him and also that he was the only memory she wanted to keep in the cinema. Before the final confrontation against the mastermind, a projection of Doe is one of the four negative films that are required to be defeated and replaced by Hikari's positive film. Unlike the real one, only the body of projection Doe needs to be defeated, nor does he triple bind the party. Right before battling the mastermind, the high school copy of Hikari expresses her wish to escape the cinema and makes Doe vanish. Strategy Stats Etymology His name comes from " ", a placeholder name used in a crime scene and a name for various characters in films. Gallery Trivia * Doe's fight is similar to the fight against the Sphinx Wakaba Isshiki in Persona 5. Both of them involve a fight against the cognitive copy of their daughter's beloved parents that they also developed paranoia and delusions with, and are fought on the fourth level of their respective games that represent their daughter's distorted self-destructive desires. Their daughters, respectively Futaba Sakura and Hikari, join midway during the fight and allow the party to deal sufficient damage against the boss in a situation where they are supposedly unable to. After their defeat, a benevolent image of their real form appears before they vanish and the distorted self-destructive desires of their daughters are fully cleared. * Both Doe and Hikari's father share the same voice actor, Kazuhiko Inoue. Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Enemies